


But You Don't Know Me

by MizUndahStood



Series: The Doctor, The Detective, & A Behaviorist [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Depressed Sherlock, F/M, Friendship/Love, Honesty, Love Triangle, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Shezza - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day on campus, Anna received a phone call begging her to come straight home after classes. She knew instinctively what the matter was, but wasn't ready to face it.</p><p>Sherlock has wandered off in his Mind Palace, leaving <em>"Shezza"<em> in his place.</em></em><br/>Can Anna coax Sherlock back to himself?  Or will her intervention make matters worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Don't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to "You Don't Know Me" by Ray Charles, a few plot bunnies started hopping around. 
> 
> ♪Afraid and shy I let my chance go by♪  
> ♪The chance that you might love me too♪
> 
> ♪I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy♪  
> ♪Oh you will never know♪  
> ♪The one who loves you so♪  
> ♪Well you don't know me...♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After happily celebrating Anna and Sherlock's back to back birthdays, the Detective can be found days later looking rather rough, curled up in his chair refusing to move.

"How long has he been like this?" Anna asked.  
"Since mid-week, dear. He just lies there curled up, staring into space." Mrs. Hudson sighed.

"Has he eaten?"  
"No. But not for lack of trying, luv." Mrs Hudson shook her head and shrugged.  
"I don't understand what happened. Things were going so well. You and the boys got out and celebrated the birthdays, we had a lovely dinner, and then... this. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's a little heartbroken. But who really knows what goes on in that crazy head of his." 

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2015%20-%20November/993103D8-53C4-429A-BC98-05C7E3D83BB4_zpsgk0xmbyg.jpg.html)

Anna closed her eyes and knit her brow. She's not sure what the tipping point was, but knew in her heart of hearts that bringing her Detective back from his self imposed emotional exile would not be easy. She tip toed across the room, knelt down in front of Sherlock's chair and swept a few errant curls away from his face.

"Hello? Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me..."  
"Go away, Anna." Sherlock huffed, as he turned away and pointed his arse in her general direction.

"What's the deal, Wils? Why have you gone comfortably numb?"  
"I don't want to talk to you right now. Just... Just go away."  
"C'mon. There's gotta be something we can try."

Sherlock drew himself into a tight ball as he continued to speak.

"You have nothing to say to me. No guided meditations, no heart chakra alignments... nothing. You're a liar, and I don't want to talk to you. So just GO AWAY!!" He roared. 

Anna's jaw went slack, and she slumped to the floor, absolutely dejected. She immediately began going over the events of the last few days in her mind, but was hard pressed to figure out what her detective could be mulling over that would cause him to sink into such a deep depression.

"Well, if you're gonna go Full Metal Sherlock, I'm just gonna sit here." She huffed and folded her arms in front of her. "Yep. I'm just gonna sit here until you talk to me. But let's not get it twisted, Buster - I know you can hear me, and I know you can smell my perfume."  
"So what?" he shrugged. "Wait...how?" he mumbled.  
"You lifted your chin a full two centimeters when I walked in, your nostrils flared slightly and your eyes lit up just a skosh. And though you fought against it, the corners of your mouth lifted ever so slightly into what could nearly be termed a smile."  
"Matters not. Go away."  
"NO! I will not go away. Not this time, Sherlock. This will not stand. You're gonna talk to me, dammit. If not for me, then at least for Mrs Hudson. You've worried her nearly to death by not moving, eating, or bathing." Anna pulled a face and fanned in front of her nose.

Sherlock heard every word but remained steadfast in continuing the standoff. 

"Fine. If you won't talk to me, I'll just call Mycroft to get you sorted." 

Anna fished around in her messenger bag. Sherlock's ears perked up as he discerned each sound in isolation. When she had finally fetched up her phone, Anna sighed and paused briefly before turning it on and preparing to send a text. 

Sherlock sat bolt upright, then stood up, pushed past Anna, and made a beeline for the door of the sitting room.  
Mrs. Hudson was standing in the doorway worriedly wringing her hands as he approached and slammed the door in her face. "Oh dear. Heavens no..." Anna heard her crying as she scampered away.  
Having seen Sherlock's fit of pique, and knowing that he'd sent their kindly landlady away in tears infuriated her. Anna shot to her feet and stalked toward Sherlock.  
She pushed him out of her way as she reached for the doorknob. Before she could open the door, Sherlock grabbed her around the waist from behind and pulled her into him. She struggled to free herself, but Sherlock held her so tightly she could barely breathe. 

"Take your fuckin' hands off me. Step back and let me go to her, Sherlock." Anna grunted, angrily.  
"Please don't go! I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted to be alone with you, that's all." Sherlock's voice trembled, and his hands were shaking as he pled with Anna. "I'm... I'm sorry..." 

Anna stopped wriggling, and heaved an exasperated sigh in effort to calm herself. She lolled her head back, resting it on Sherlock's shoulder. 

"Please, Anna. Stay, and I'll try my best to talk it out. But now that you're here, don't leave me here alone with my thoughts a moment longer."  
"OKAY!" she bellered. "Okay, Sherlock. Just let me go. I can't breathe."  
"You're sure?"  
"I'm pretty sure that if you don't, John is gonna hafta scrape you off the rug."

Sherlock's body posture relaxed, but he kept a firm hold on the behaviorist. 

"I have two words for you, Wils - Krav Maga? Mean anything?"

"Well, strictly speaking if you are referring to the martial art of self defense by that name, very technically - it's just one word. But, if you mean to imply that were I not to release you immediately that I'd be summarily treated to a demonstration of your exquisitely deadly skill set... then yes, that does hold meaning for me." 

"Are we done bloviating, Sherlock?"  
"Not if you plan on pummeling me once I release you. Promise me you won't, and I'll let you go."  
"Trust me and turn me loose, Wils. Negotiation is a non-starter."

Sherlock inhaled then breathed a hot heavy breath onto Anna's neck. She could tell he was weighing his options, and she almost chuckled out loud. 

"We can do this all evening, Wils. And who do you think will win, hmmm? You haven't eaten in at least two days, and your muscles are trembling from over oxygenating. At this rate, I won't hafta do anything but wait you out. Down to you. Use your last bit of energy to be stubborn, collapse to the floor and wind up at casualty, or let go of me so we can talk things out and get you sorted. Without Mycroft and John." 

"I... erm... okay." Sherlock's voice trailed off as he relented.

Anna was right. She could tell that it took every remaining ounce of strength Sherlock had to hold her that tightly. She could feel him becoming unsteady on his feet, and wondered if he felt a bit light headed, too.  
If indeed he had insisted upon trying to have his way, brute force would not be necessary to subdue him because his transport's first priority would be to preserve brain function at all costs and they'd both go crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

When Sherlock finally released his grip on Anna, he stepped back and held his arms out from his sides in a gesture of capitulation. She turned toward him and glowered, but Sherlock chuckled nervously and moved to close the space between them.

"Anna... I, erm..."  
"Yeah. I know. Let's get you sorted, 'kay?"

Sherlock's eyes brightened a bit and he sighed.

"You're a little ripe, Wils. How 'bout you get cleaned up, and we'll go from there."  
"Brilliant idea. A nice hot shower might bring me back to myself."  
"I'm tempted to take those clothes and burn them them in the fireplace while you're in the shower. But I have the feeling you'd want to stand next to me wrapped in a sheet to enjoy the flames yourself. And probably just a little too much, at that." Anna smiled.  
"I think you might be right." Sherlock chortled in agreement. 

Anna reached out to twirl a few of Sherlock's curls around her fingers and winced. 

"Oh sweetie, your hair." she sighed. "Try the stuff I got for you, okay?"  
"The magic formula, please..."  
"Before you wet it, three pumps of tea tree, two of lavender. Comb it through, and let it sit while you shower. Rinse, and then three more of lavender as a leave in."  
"Duly noted." he nodded. 

Sherlock ran his fingers through his own hair then sniffed his fingertips. He torqued his face in disgust and wiped his hand on his jacket. He padded off toward his bedroom, with Anna close behind. When he bypassed the bathroom he was admonished:

"Nope, straight into the shower, Wils. I'll fetch pjs for you." 

Sherlock glanced over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom.

"Hey!" Anna called out. "Wash Shezza down the drain and come back as Sherlock. Or else..."  
"Or else what?" he crinkled his forehead.  
"Or I'll drag your happy ass back in there and scrub you clean myself." 

Sherlock's eyes sparkled and he smiled devilishly. 

"Surely you don't think I'm joking? Try me, and I guarantee you will not be amused."  
"I'd be loathe to doubt your sincerity, Anna. But, I do have a request of my own."  
" _Really _? Are you joking me right now, Sherlock?" Anna scoffed indignantly, hands on hips.  
"No. I most assuredly am not." __

Sherlock paused for a beat, looked down and to the right then quirked his chin, and smiled.

"Don't call me Sherly!" They both laughed.

 

Anna hip checked Sherlock into the bathroom. "Get yer ass in there. And don't come out until you're fit for human companionship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing for a while, the focus and the feels shifted. Both Anna's and Sherlock's.
> 
> There's something simmering not quite beneath the surface, not sure how/if things are going to resolve themselves with these two, but it'll be an interesting read.


End file.
